


What Are You Wearing?

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Phone sex. That's it.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the original publication on June 8, 2008. After I mentioned phone sex in a recent work-in-progress, some commenters expressed a desire for me to write this. It is set a few years into an established relationship. The Prologue (italicized portion) is adapted from a Jeremy/Natalie scene from the Sports Night episode “Smoky”; thus almost all of that dialogue was lifted from Aaron Sorkin.
> 
> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3. It is interesting to recall that this was the second fic I wrote that I ever let my husband read, after which *I* couldn't read it without getting embarrassed, which is probably why I never uploaded it to ao3 before today.

_**PROLOGUE:** Dialogue adapted from the_ Sports Night _episode “Smoky”; apologies to Aaron Sorkin_

_It was on a moon in the Delta cluster. It was the year 154,637-alpha-D, and they were trying to help a mining colony get their computer systems back online._

_“See, it says ‘Minus-1, SM Trunc, Err’," Rose said, pointing to the screen._

_“I’m actually not that familiar with this type of computer system, Rose. I know it may shock you to hear me admit this, but I may not be the best person to solve this problem. I’m going to go fetch that Emmett bloke again; with his expertise and my genius, we’ll have this sorted in no time.” The Doctor turned to leave._

_Rose pouted, grabbing his hand to stop him. “But I like it when_ you _fix it. It's so cute and nerdy. I could just lick you up.”_

_“Rose, this is a serious computer problem, this entire colony’s life support depends on it.”_

_“What does ‘Err’ mean?”_

_“It means a mistake. It's ‘E-R-R’. It means error.”_

_"’Minus-1, SM Trunc’, what does it mean?”_

_“Rose—”_

_“C'mon, just one.”_

_The Doctor sighed. “It means the truncation indicator alone is wider than the specified width. It probably also indicates a ‘Minus-5 Type SCP’ which is an invalid queue element.”_

_Rose flushed. “Okay,” she said breathlessly. “Then it says ‘Minus-15, out of range.’ What does that mean?”_

_“It means it's out of range,” the Doctor said, an unspoken “obviously” hanging in the air._

_“You're not doing this right,” she whispered, her brow furrowed slightly._

_“What exactly are we doing?” the Doctor asked, looking completely blankly at her._

_Rose rolled her eyes. “Well, I thought we were having phone sex, but I guess you just weren't interested.”_

_His eyes went wide. “We were having phone sex?”_

_“Well not_ phone _sex, but whatever. We were having sex.”_

_“I didn't even know.”_

_“And frankly, it showed up in your performance.”_

_“_ I _wasn't having sex.”_

_“I know that, Doctor,” Rose said, annoyed. “I was sitting here having sex all by myself.”_

_“You were having sex.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Well I think maybe you're not doing it right.”_

_Rose stood up to leave the room. “Call Emmett,” she said on her way out._

*** 

Rose sat on the guest bed in Donna’s house. The political negotiations on Maxopellia IV were a delicate matter, and the fact that it was a species comprised entirely of males required that Rose be left behind on Earth while the Doctor (with Jack accompanying him) went to deal with what could easily develop into a galaxy-wide civil war. They had spoken on the phone a few times since he had been gone, but only briefly. 

It had been ten days now, and Rose was missing him acutely. She dialed his number and then listened to it ring several times, imagining him fishing around for his mobile in one of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. Finally the line clicked. “Hello?”

“Hi.”

“Hello,” he said, and she could hear his wide grin over the phone. “How are things back on old Earth?”

“Oh, you know,” Rose said, sighing. “Went shopping with Donna this afternoon, caught up on some more girl talk. How are things there?”

“Could be better, could be worse. No one’s declared war yet, so we have that going for us. To be honest, it’s deadly dull.”

“Where are you?” she asked.

“Library, on the TARDIS.”

“You alone?”

There was a pause. “Jack’s around here somewhere, although, no, now that I think about it, he said something about having a date. A planet with no females isn’t going to slow Jack down.”

Rose laughed. “Of course it isn’t.” She paused. “What are you wearing?”

“What?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Um … the brown suit.”

“Which shirt?”

“The dark blue.”

“Which tie?”

“Why do you want to know?”

She sighed. “Just tell me.”

“The swirly-whirly one.”

“Oh, I love that one,” Rose sighed, reclining back against the pillows and putting her feet under the covers.

“Yes, you’ve said.”

“Don’t you want to know what I’m wearing?” Rose asked.

“Um … yes?” 

“I’m wearing that yellow pyjama top you like, the one with the thin straps and the little heart on it. Also the knickers that match it,” she said, grinning. “And that’s it.”

“Oh?” he said in a high-pitched voice. “So you’re, ah, in bed then.”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” There was a long pause.

“I miss you,” Rose said finally.

“I miss you, too.”

She turned over on her side, cradling the phone against the pillow. “Tell me what you would do if I was there.”

“What do you mean?” the Doctor said, sounding vaguely confused.

“I mean,” Rose said, trying her best to sound seductive, “Describe for me what you would do to me if I was there with you.”

“Ah.” Another pause. “That’s what you mean.”

“Yes.” She waited. “Doctor?”

“Rose, what are we doing right now?”

Her breath came out in a huff. “We’re having phone sex.”

“Are we? Really this time?”

“Yes, really this time. Now describe for me –”

“I can’t do that,” he said, sounding a little whiny.

“What do you mean, you can’t do that?”

“I’d feel silly.”

“You? You talk non-stop while we’re having sex. It’s what you _do_.”

“That’s different.”

“How is it different?”

“You’re _here_ then,” he said, as if she were a wee bit thick.

“I’m on the phone now.”

“Yes, but I can’t touch you, or smell you, or … or taste you.”

Now they were getting somewhere. “So talk to me about doing those things.”

“I … well, um …”

God, Rose thought, this was like pulling teeth. “Okay, I have an idea. Here’s what you’re going to do. Go to the bedroom.”

“Rose –”

“Just go to the bedroom!” she almost shouted.

“Going.” She heard him breathing and imagined him walking swiftly down the hall. “I’m here.”

“Now take off your clothes and get into bed.”

“I’m not sleepy.”

“Oh my god, I am going to slap you the next time I see you.” She softened. “Please? For me?”

“Fine. I’m putting the phone down for a second.”

“Okay.” She lay still, biting her lip, imagining him undressing. 

Finally he came back on the line. “Done.”

“Now,” Rose said, reaching over and turning off her bedside lamp, then snuggling further under the covers. “Close your eyes and put your head on my pillow. Does it smell like me?”

She heard him inhale. “Mmm, yes, it does.”

“Does it make you miss me?” she asked.

“Very much, yes.”

“Does it make you want me?”

She heard him swallow. “Yes.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“I’m thinking about kissing you. I’m thinking about your lips, and how soft and wet they are. And the way you moan when I put my tongue in your mouth.”

She moaned now at the way his voice sounded, deep and seductive. It was the voice he used only for her, and she didn’t think she could ever get enough of it. “What else?”

“The next time I see you, I am going to spend at least an hour just kissing you. Your mouth, your neck, your breasts, your belly, that little crease where your thigh meets your pelvis. I might spend a very long time just on that spot.”

While he talked, Rose reached down under the covers to touch herself. She just barely ghosted a finger back and forth over her clit as he talked. She moaned again.

“You know, Rose, this is a two-way street. You might get away with being mostly silent while we’re actually making love to each other, but you can’t get away with that now. I need some reciprocity here, if I’m going to be inspired to keep talking.”

Rose’s eyes snapped open. He was absolutely right, or course he was. She couldn’t just expect him to talk her to orgasm while she did nothing in return, but she hadn’t really given any thought to what she might say. She blushed, trying to think of something appropriately sexy. This was harder than it seemed, even with someone she was as intimately familiar with as the Doctor.

“Everything you do makes me want you,” she said, just deciding to say whatever popped into her mind. “The way you walk, the way you pilot the TARDIS, the way you hold my hand, the way you work things out. Even after all these years, you just look at me a certain way and I turn to liquid. And I can’t wait to take you to bed. These days away from you are murder. I just want to touch you. I want to touch every part of you. I want you inside me.” She kept up the motion of her hand as she rambled.

“Oh, yes,” he muttered.

He seemed to like what she was saying, so she got bolder. “I want you to touch yourself right now,” she said.

“What makes you think I’m not already?” he said, chuckling a little. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because I want you to come for me.”

An even deeper, more primal desire spiralled in her belly at those words. She felt a little dizzy, a little bit mad. “I think when I get back to the TARDIS, I am going to get on my knees in front of you in the console room and suck your cock,” Rose said. “I love making you lose control that way. I love the way you put your hands on my face when I’m sucking you off. You’re so gentle, even when you’re close. I love the smooth feel of your skin inside my mouth. I love grabbing your bum while I’m doing it. And running my tongue along the length of you, and the way it makes you shiver.”

She heard the Doctor groan over the phone. “ _Rose_ ,” he said. She pictured him there, in their bed, his cock in his hand. 

Rose rolled over. “Oh my god, I need you right now.”

“You’ll have to settle for the sound of my voice, love.”

“Tell me how you’re going to fuck me,” she said, sliding two fingers inside herself.

“I might start by bending you over the console and taking you from behind,” he growled.

“Really?”

“Might do. I don’t think I’ll be able to wait until we get to the bedroom.” 

“Last time you did that, I messed up some of the controls, as you may recall.”

“Shh, this is phone sex, we don’t have to be practical,” the Doctor said.

“Right, sorry. Continue.”

“My favourite thing about that position is the way I can see myself sliding in and out of you. I love looking at that, at our bodies joined together. Being joined with you, being one with you, it means everything to me.”

Through the haze of desire, Rose was touched. Leave it to the Doctor to say something in the midst of this that was so sweet, in a way, at the same time that it was so hot.

“On the other hand,” the Doctor continued, “the bedroom is more comfortable. I can spend hours driving you wild in the bedroom. Bringing you to the brink of orgasm over and over and over again. With my tongue, with my fingers, with my cock. I can play you like an instrument.”

“Yes, oh yes—”

“The way you taste, Rose, it’s such an incredibly complex flavour. I’m sure you know this already, I’ve told you before, but licking you is one of my absolute favourite things to do. And making you come that way …” He moaned, and she could hear him smiling. “It’s magnificent.”

Her mind exploded with images, sense-memories of all the times he had done just that. She felt herself getting close to orgasm, and was panting audibly into the phone. “Doctor, oh god, you’re so good, everything you do to me is so good … ”

“Rose, I love you completely, I would do anything, _anything_ to please you. I live for it.”

“I just … need … need you inside me,” she gasped, her hand working faster. “With my legs wrapped around you. With you driving into me. _Please_.”

“Yes. Again, and again, and again until you come, Rose –” The rhythm of his voice translated to her hand, and then she came quite suddenly. She quickly turned her face into her pillow to muffle her shout. 

“Oh, yes, darling, just like that. Yes, yes, _yes_ –” She heard him utter a long groan, and guessed the he too had climaxed. Rose listened to his heavy breaths over the line. Over millions of light-years, she had just made the Doctor come. It was quite amusing, when you thought about it like that. The most expensive phone sex line in the universe.

She heard him rustling around. “Rose, I thought there was a box of tissues on your bedside table,” he complained, sounding annoyed. 

She laughed out loud. “Check the floor.”

More rustling. “Ah, there.” 

“You men. You make sex so messy.”

He snorted. “I can’t believe you talked me into doing that. You are a naughty girl, Rose Tyler.”

“You were awfully good at it, given your initial hesitation.”

“Well … I had such excellent inspiration.”

“Yes you did,” she sighed, snuggling down in the soft bed. She heard him yawn. “You sleepy?”

“You know, I _am_. I haven’t even bothered to go to bed once since we got here. Didn’t seem any point. Now,” he said, yawning again, “I could do with an hour of sleep, I think.”

“Good. You sleep.”

“As should you.”

“I will. I think I’ll sleep quite well after that,” Rose said, closing her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Goodnight, Doctor.”

“Goodnight, Rose.”


End file.
